O resgate
by sakiy
Summary: Gaara estava certo quando suspeitou do pedido de Jiraya para resgatar a sobrinha dele. A jovem não tem nada de 'docil' e exige que ele a leve de volta. Mas ele não tem intenção nenhuma de leva-la de volta... cap3
1. Chapter 1

**Outra fic da Sakiy-chan**

**Naruto ainda não me pertence**

**Konoha fica nas terras baixas e Suna nas terras altas. Só para saberem mesmo**

**[GaaSaku]**

**Cap 1: Casamento?!**

- Você não parece estar morrendo, sabia disso? Embora talvez cheire mal como um morto...

O velho senhor fez uma careta para o jovem ruivo que estava em pé ao seu lado. Sabaku no Gaara estava bem na vida, pensou Jiraya. Estava muito melhor que os seus parentes. Mas tentou desviar os pensamentos dos seus parentes.

- Não acho que você está a beira da morte... Está fedendo sim, mas não é cheiro de alguém que vá morrer...

- Não! Posso morrer, você sabe muito bem disso. Não sou mais o jovem que era antigamente.

Era verdade, pensou Gaara ao observar o homem que o havia educado durante dez anos.

- Então você me chamou aqui apenas para que lhe fizesse companhia enquanto morre?

- Não. Preciso que faça algo para mim.

- Então devia estar falando com o Sai – disse segurando um sorriso maldoso.

- Ah, ele é uma vergonha para o nosso nome. Sonso, um choramingas imprestável. Eu não confiaria nele nem para cuidar dos meus cães.

- Mas ele é seu herdeiro...

- Jamais... Eu tenho outro. Minha irmã mais nova deu a luz a uma criança à vinte e dois anos atrás. A pobre morreu depois em um outro parto.

- E onde está ele? Porque não foi mandado para cá a fim de ser educado como senhor da propriedade?

- É _uma _jovem.

Gaara abriu a boca para abominar em alto e bom som a idéia de uma jovem ser herdeira. Mas resistiu a tentação. Se suas parentes ouvissem o que se passasse em sua mente, matariam ele antes do jantar.

Elas podiam ser fortes e inteligentes, mas jamais guerreiras.

- Se escolher uma mulher como sua herdeira, todos que cobiçam sua terra virão ataca-lo. Sai, apesar de idiota, é homem, o que faria os atacantes refletirem enquanto se preparassem para lutar.

- Eu sei disso. Por isso tenho um plano.

Gaara se sentiu inquieto. Esses planos sempre implicavam em problemas, ou trabalho duro para ele.

- Quero que vá buscar minha sobrinha.

- Pois mande que os parentes de lá a tragam.

- Já fiz isso. Alias, escrevo para ela sempre e já mandei a buscarem, mas os parentes do pai não permitem embora eu seja o mais próximo que ela tem.

- Já passou a época de você tentar convence-la a vir para cá.

- Exatamente! Por isso quero que você vá buscá-la.

O ruivo sentia-se inquieto.

- Fale, Jiraya. Por que você mesmo não foi buscá-la?

- Você negaria ajudar um homem na beira da morte? – a voz de doente que ele fez foi quase cômica, pensou Gaara.

- Não desconverse. Fale logo.

- Você dirá 'não'. – resmungou – Sakura vive em Konoha.

- Konoha? Mas esse lugar fica nas Terras Baixas.

- Apenas alguns quilômetros dentro das Terras Baixas.

- Qual o restante do plano?

- Bom, é simples... Preciso de um homem forte para tomar meu lugar. Sai não é essa pessoa. E Sakura obviamente também não é. Por isso, você se casaria com ela...

- Casar?!

- Já está na hora não?

- Não tenho nada contra o casamento e pretendo escolher a noiva algum dia.

- Algum dia pode nunca chegar rapaz. Sei muito bem. Se você se casasse com a minha sobrinha, eu lhe nomearia meu herdeiro quando à hora chegasse e ninguém protestaria. Portanto, case-se com a moça e Suna será sua.

Como fora o segundo a nascer, Gaara só seria senhor de alguma coisa se algo acontecesse ao seu irmão. Alem disto, só havia apenas uma maneira de mudar o futuro: casamento com uma moça com bom dote.

Mas ele sabia que casamentos assim não duravam muito. Já vira traições suficientes para crer que não valia a pena.

- Então os parentes dela agora estão controlando tudo que ela tem?

- Isso mesmo... Ela havia escapado dos assaltantes e levada para aquela casa. Nunca mais saiu de lá então.

Passaram-se uns minutos.

- Então, você vai buscá-la?

- Vou, mas não prometo me casar com ela.

- Nem mesmo para tornar-se meu herdeiro?

- Por mais tentador que seja, não. Não sei que tipo de mulher ela se tornou, por isso não vou me comprometer.

- Muito justo. Mas você verá que ela é um doce de pessoa.

Gaara deu ombros e saiu para planejar a viagem, imaginando se os elogios de Jiraya para a garota eram verdadeiros.

--/--

- Idiota, cretino....

Sakura parou de andar de um lado para o outro enquanto pensava em outras maneiras de descrever o homem com quem se casaria.

- Milady?

Olhou para a porta e viu a criada que a chamava. Pela cara da criada, viu que sua tentativa de se mostrar satisfeita com o casamento tinha falhado. Paciência. Não sentia a mínima vontade de demonstrar bom humor.

- Vim ajudá-la a se vestir para o inicio das festas – avisou ao começar a pegas as roupas que havia sido instruída para fazê-la usar.

Com um suspiro, entregou-se aos cuidados da jovem. Tinha que se acalmar antes de enfrentar a família, os convidados e os noivos. Os primos achavam que a estavam ajudando ao arrumar aquele casamento e Sr. Orochimaru era influente e rico, alem de ainda não ser _tão _velho. Havia recebido o titulo de nobreza por serviços prestados ao rei. E ela era órfã de uma mãe das Terras Altas.

Havia tentado diversas vezes agradar os primos e conseguir aprovação, mas sempre falhara. Esta era sua ultima oportunidade.

- Um cara de cobra amassada... – resmungou.

- Milady?

Pelo olhar da criada, Sakura percebeu que havia expressado o ultimo pensamento em voz ala.

- Desculpe. Eu estava praticando insultos quando você entrou e este saiu sem querer.

- Mas contra quem, milady?

- Para lançar a um inimigo que por acaso me assaltasse. Não posso usar espada ou punhal e sou muito pequena para enfrentar uma luta. Então penso que seria útil lançar ofensas.

Ótimo, refletiu quando a jovem a fazia se sentar afim de arrumar seus cabelos. A criada devia pensar que ela era louca.

- Muito bem. Pode ir embora que eu termino daqui.

Sakura sentiu-se melhor ao ouvir a voz de Tsunade.

- Espero que ela não tenha se ressentido.

- Que nada... Graças ao idiota que está aqui, todos receberam muito mais trabalho. Ela vai se sentir feliz por se livrar de um.

- Ele parece gostar muito de si mesmo...

- Ele é presunçoso e devia ser amordaçado. Fala como se tivesse fazendo um favor ao deposá-la. Sua família é muito superior ao desse vira-lata.

- Ele recebeu um titulo de nobreza – mencionou, embora não gostasse de defender o noivo.

- Ele tropeçou diante da espada que devia ter atingido o rei. Todos achavam que ele tinha agido de propósito e claro, ele foi esperto o bastante para se fingir de humilde salvador.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu estava lá. Shizune e eu estávamos vendo os nobres e o rei passando por ali.

Ótimo, logo se casaria com um mentiroso.

- Está com um olhar distante menina.

- Posso te pedir um favor?

- Sempre...

- Lembra daquele meu lugar secreto?

- Sim...

- Poderia ir lá buscar algumas coisas que eu guardei de lembrança dos meus pais? Sei que pode ter sido errado eu pegar mas...

- Não é errado uma criança guardar as coisas que a lembram dos pais. – afirmou a loira.

- É o que eu digo a mim mesma quando me sinto culpada.

- Você não tem que se sentir culpada por coisa alguma. Mas não se preocupe, darei um jeito para que elas cheguem até suas mãos.

- Obrigada.

- Então você vai mesmo se casar?

- Sim... É o que meus parentes querem e desta vez não vou desaponta-los. Como eu disse, tenho vinte e dois anos e nunca fui cortejada, nem mesmo beijada. Quero ter filhos e, para tanto preciso de um marido. Dará certo, tenho certeza.

Tsunade a olhou como se ela estivesse louca.

- Só me resta então torcer para que eles não puxem o pai

_Continua_

**Embora tenha um monte de fics para terminar (mais do que vocês imaginam), comecei essa.**

**Algo que diz que quem leu "**_**O Rapto da noiva" **_**vai gostar desta. **

**Comentários são bem vindos...**

**Desculpas antecipadas se eu demorar para atualizar, mas creio que não vai ser anual que nem "**_**O Rapto da noiva" **_**era o.ô'**

**By sakiy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: O Estranho

- Pelo menos você está apresentável.

Sakura esboçou um sorriso para Karin, decidida a aceitar as palavras como um elogio. Desviou o olhar do belo colar que ela usava. Sabia que era a bela peça que seu pai dera para sua mãe de presente de casamento.

Passou os olhos pelo salão. Havia muitas pessoas e este era o inicio da festa de duas semanas que terminaria em seu casamento com Orochimaru.

Conhecia pouquíssimos convidados, pois nunca tinha permissão para ir as festas ou acompanhar os tutores em visitas.

Soltou um suspiro ao avistar o noivo. Enquanto Karin falava sobre os convidados, Sakura ficou observando o noivo. Ele tinha um bom porte e até que se vestia bem. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviada por encontrar algo nele que pudesse elogiar, caso precisasse.

- Você está prestando atenção? – indagou, brava – Isso é importante, pois você vai passar a conviver com essas pessoas.

Karin a olhava com raiva. Algo lhe dizia que ela queria esse casamento desesperadamente. Alarmou-se ao constatar que se não quisesse o casamento, eles a fariam se casar à força.

- Estava olhando para meu noivo – disse.

- Ah, uma bela figura de homem. Você terá orgulho dele.

Apesar de duvidar plenamente, Sakura acenou a cabeça.

- Já lhe disse antes, mas direi novamente. Uma boa esposa deve ser submissa às vontades do marido, ser amável e indulgente.

O casamento era puro tormento, pensou Sakura.

- Você deve administrar a casa dele com eficiência e manter a ordem. Você deve tolerar as fraquezas do seu marido.

Ele devia ter muitas. Porque Karin não dizia alguma qualidade do homem já que estaria casada com ele em breve?

- E deve ignorar as aventuras dele com outra mulher...

- Que outra mulher?

- Homens são animais libidinosos, Sakura – respondeu impaciente – Costumam a se excitar com qualquer mulher. Você deve aprender a ignorar essas coisas.

- Mas tanto o homem como a mulher fazem promessas diante de Deus. Ambos tem que cumpri-las.

- Não seja tola.

- Meu pai era fiel a minha mãe.

- Você não passava de uma criança Sakura. Confie em mim. Você sentirá aliviada se ele for esgotar a luxuria em outra. Como você precisará ter um filho, terá que aceitá-lo uma vez ou outra na sua cama.

- Não iremos dormir na mesma cama?

- Claro que não.

- Mas meus pais faziam isso, podia ser criança na época, mas eles faziam.

- Deve ser costume daquele povo de lá. Mas como você é civilizada, irá tirar essas idéias estranhas da cabeça.

Controlou a vontade de defender o povo de sua mãe. Ao pensar na família, sentiu-se só. Geralmente uma mulher em seu casamento, esta cercada por familiares e amigos. Ela estava cercada por pessoas que não lhe queriam bem.

- Tire essa cara de enterro agora – ralhou Karin.

Forçando-se um sorriso, Sakura levantou o rosto depois de alguns minutos e viu que a tutora não lhe dava atenção. Seguiu o olhar dela e observou o homem que havia chegado.

Ele estava usando um capuz, mas era alto e forte pelo que pode constar. Ele deu dois passos para frente enquanto tirava o capuz.

O homem era jovem e tinha os cabelos ruivos. Ele usava luvas e tinha várias armas presas na cintura.

Ninguém ousava se aproximar dele, mas também não conseguiam desviar os olhos. Resolvendo que alguém devia agira, Sakura pôs-se a andar em direção ao homem.

Gaara tinha um olhar feroz. Estava difícil controlar sua irritação. Fora insultado desde que entrara naquela terra e agora não haviam proibido sua entrada. Achava que aquela fora a gota d'água.

Pelo canto do olho, viu alguém se mover. Virou a cabeça a fim de se precaver e deu-se de cara com uma jovem de cabelos rosados que se aproximava. Enquanto a observava, sentiu que o coração estranhamente se acelerava. Ela tinha o andar gracioso e os quadris se moviam suavemente a cada passo. O decote do vestido branco revelava a parte superior do seios, que embora não fossem voluptuosos, eram arredondados e firmes, atraindo seu olhar.

Quando ela chegou a uma pequena distancia, Gaara notou melhor os olhos verdes que ela tinha.

- Senhor, podemos saber quem é e o que o trás a nossa casa?

Gaara achou a voz dela baixa e melodiosa. Era encantadora.

- Sou Sabaku no Gaara. – apresentou-se com leve mensura – Vim a pedido de sr. Jiraya.

- Meu tio o enviou? – perguntou ignorando o desagrado que teve ao pensar que esse homem podia ser seu parente.

- Ah, então é lady Sakura?

Fazendo um aceno com a cabeça confirmando, perguntou:

- O que meu tio deseja?

- Que a leve para Suna. Ele está doente e quer vê-la antes de morrer – Embora não acreditasse que isso estava prestes a acontecer, resolveu o exagero a fizesse acompanhar.

- Não – gritou Karin se aproximando de Sakura e segurando o braço dela.

- Mas se meu tio está morrendo...

- Você poderá visitá-lo depois do casamento.

- Quem vai se casar? – perguntou Gaara.

- Sakura – respondeu Karin.

- Jiraya não foi avisado.

- E porque deveria ter sido?

- Porque é o parente mais próximo dela.

- Bom, nos também somos família, alem de seus tutores. Cabia a nós decidir esse casamento e não ao tio de Sakura.

Gaara observou-a. Ela ainda agarrava o braço de Sakura com força, provavelmente estava a machucando. Ela possuía um rosto bonito, mas era muito fria. Havia um laivo de desespero na atitude e na voz, que o fez imaginar o que ela ganharia com o casamento.

Voltando-se para Sakura, perguntou:

- Com quem irá se casar Sakura?

- Comigo.

Bastou um olhar para saber que não simpatizava com o homem ou gostava dele.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Orochimaru.

- Nunca ouvi falar – desviou o olhar para Sakura e Karin. – Solte-a.

Sakura respirou aliviada quando Karin largou seu braço.

- Quando será o casamento?

- Dentro de duas semanas. Hoje é o primeiro dia das festividades. – respondeu Orochimaru.

- Neste caso é melhor eu me lavar e me livrar desta poeira, para poder vir-lhes a fazer companhia.

- Não creio que tenha sido convidado.

- Notei a grosseria e perdôo. – Gaara afirmou e ouviu Sakura rir.

Com raiva, Karin chamou uma das empregadas para acompanhar Gaara.

- Quando eu voltar, conversaremos sobre seu tio. – disse pegando a mão de Sakura e dando um beijo leve.

Viu Gaara se afastando com uma das empregadas. Sentiu uma picada de ciúme ao pensar que em breve a criada poderia estar na cama com ele. Voltando a atenção aos tios, percebeu que eles discutiam que era bom depois do casamento ela ir visitar Jiraya, afinal ele poderia deixar algo para ela.

Tentava silenciosamente convencer-se que eles não eram tão mercenários como parecia. Falavam como se aquele que mais lucraria seria Orochimaru. Não importava se o tio deixaria algo para ela ou não. Se deixasse, seria dela e de mais ninguém.

Então, lhe ocorreu que Orochimaru logo seria seu marido e, pela lei, seria dele também. Soltou um suspiro esperando que Jiraya tivesse recebido sua carta comunicando sobre o casamento. Sabia que ele não apreciava as pessoas dali, e que não gostaria de ver ela casada com alguém como Orochimaru. Talvez se ele tivesse recebido a carta, não deixasse a linda propriedade dele para ela. Assim evitaria que aquele belo lugar que visitara quando criança passasse para o marido.

Gaara afastou a mão da criada.

- É melhor ir embora.

- Não quer... – começou sem disfarçar a surpresa.

- Não. Você é bonita, mas logo serei casado.

- Não contarei a ninguém... A moça não saberá.– falou passando a mão pelo tórax dele novamente.

- Eu saberei – interrompeu aborrecido.

- Não parece muito relutante – comentou com um sorriso olhando determinada parte do corpo do loiro.

- Ambos sabemos que esta parte não tem princípios morais. E não creio que seu senhor a mandou para isso.

- Ah, mandou sim. E, se não fosse ele, seria Lady Karin. Eles querem fazê-lo perder a festa.

Soltou um suspiro.

- Terá problemas se falhar?

- Não. Eles pensarão que é tão rápido quanto sr. Orochimaru.

Apesar de a idéia de passar por um amante tão ruim, lhe ferir o orgulho. Gaara se concentrou no que a moça acabara de revelar.

- Você se deitou com Orochimaru?

- Claro, mas admito que ele e o senhor desta casa não valem o esforço. Sr. Orochimaru gosta de alguma violência, se me entende.

- Mas ele não devia levar alguém para a cama, não durante a celebração do próprio casamento.

- Engana-se – riu – O homem levou quase todas as criadas daqui para a cama, elas querendo ou não. As que se queixaram, foram repreendidas. Quando ele está aqui, ele parece o dono da propriedade.

- Estranho mesmo.

Ele ouviu a historia da outra. Pelo que entendera, Sakura era tratada como a parenta pobre e órfã que se não fosse acolhida por eles, morreria de fome.

Mas pelo que sabia, o pai dela jamais a deixaria sem nada.

Olhou para a criada que secava o chão.

- É uma tristeza pensar que Lady Sakura não se importa como as criadas são tratadas = falou em um falso tom de tristeza.

- Oh, a menina não sabe nada a respeito. E Deus tenha piedade de quem lhe contar. – comentou erguendo-se e arrumando a saia – Acho que Karin tem medo que ela se recuse a casar com ele caso descubra. A pobre menina já tem seus problemas e não precisa sofrer com o das outras, nem poderia fazer nada para ajudá-las.

- Então esse casamento não é da escolha dela?

- Por que está tão interessado nisso?

- O tio dela a beira da morte me mandou aqui.

- Ah sim, bom, não acho que ela tenha muita escolha. Não sei porque não mandaram ela para o tio. Está claro para todos que Karin não simpatiza com ela. – de repente ela parou e corou abaixando o rosto – Não sei porque disse isso. Não me de ouvidos. Isso não é da minha conta.

- Não repetirei uma palavra. Fique sossegada. O tio dela vai querer saber a verdade e não creio que arrancarei muita coisa dos tios e do noivo.

- Nem se fossem chicoteados. – afirmou antes de indagar – Mas se o tio se importa com ela, porque nunca deu noticias antes.

- Ele escrevia para ela com freqüência.

A criada o fitou com incredulidade.

- A coitada nunca recebeu nenhuma carta. No inicio ela escrevia sempre, mas não recebia nada de volta. Chegava a cortar o coração. Então ela passou a escrever apenas nos feriados importantes.

Logo depois a criada saiu do quarto e Gaara pôs-se a pensar. O fato de Jiraya nunca receber as cartas de Sakura ou ela nunca receber os presentes dele, era estranho. Alguém queria garantir que ela achasse que não tinha a quem recorrer. E também não se convencia de o pai dela a ter deixado na penúria.

Ficaria ali e descobriria o que ocorria naquele lugar, mesmo sua presença sendo indesejada. Ao lembrar-se de um par de olhos verdes, admitiu que havia uma boa razão para ficar. Afinal, podia muito bem ter encontrado sua companheira.

_Continua._

**Desculpa as pessoas que leram e acabaram que ter que esperar ç.ç'**

**Tava em época de provas na faculdade e o pc não colaborou também...**

**Obrigado as reviews *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.**

**By Sakiy-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outra fic da Sakiy-chan**

**Naruto ainda não me pertence**

**Konoha fica nas terras baixas e Suna nas terras altas. Só para saberem mesmo**

**[GaaSaku]**

**Cap 3: Boa noite Sakura**

Sakura olhou seu noivo. Ele devia ter sentado ao seu lado e não o estranho convidado. Tentou afastar da mente que seu futuro marido fosse um frouxo que não tinha pulso firme.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Gaara servindo-lhe mais um pedaço de carne. Para um homem esguio, ele ocupava bastante espaço. A jovem perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele roçara sua coxa na dela. E a cada vez que isso acontecia, ela se afastava um pouco. Daqui a pouco estaria sentada no colo dele, pensou corando.

- Coma tudo moça, vai precisar de energia.

- Porque acha isso? – perguntou depois de engolir a carne.

- Oras, depois de todas essas festas que a manterão ocupada, chegará o dia do casamento e depois sua noite de núpcias.

Estremeceu ao lembrar da noite de núpcias. Estava se esforçando a dias para esquece-la.

- Meu tio está muito mal?

- Ele está doente e tem sessenta anos.

Sakura perguntou-se porque seu coração se apertou. O tio não mantinha contato com ela à anos e nunca demonstrara o menor interesse nela.

- É natural um homem querer ver pessoas queridas quando acha que está na hora de partir – Gaara murmurou isso ao notar a tristeza dela, na esperança de aproveitar-se da situação.

- Pessoas queridas? Ele não me considera uma. E me amasse teria me escrito e vindo me visitar.

- Porque tem certeza que ele não escreveu?

- Ora, nunca recebi uma carta. Nem um misero bilhete.

Gaara sentiu sua magoa pelas palavras ditas por ela. E praguejou mentalmente. Não tinha como ele provar que seus tutores a mantinham sem contato com Jiraya de propósito.

- Estranho. Sei que ele tentou.

- Escrever ou visitar?

- Escrever. Seu tio não viria aqui a menos que você estivesse correndo perigo.

Sakura deu um riso.

- Qual é o seu relacionamento com meu tio?

- Sou apenas um primo distante. Sai sim é seu primo.

- Sai? Não me lembro de nenhum Sai.

- Ele lembra uma fuinha bem covarde.

Sakura buscou na sua mente alguém com essa descrição rude. Lembrou-se de uma festa que teve na sua ultima noite lá. Lembrou-se de uma mulher gorducha e seu filho

- A lady e seu filho.

- Exato.

- Se me lembro bem, ele era um garoto irritante.

- Ainda é.

- Jiraya deve estar desolado por ele ser o herdeiro.

Uma voz lhe disse para não comentar que se ambos fossem juntos, ficariam com as terras de lá. Mulheres tinham a tendência a se ofender com a idéia de que se casavam por causa das terras ou dinheiro que levariam como dote. Admitia que estava interessado na posição, mas não se casaria por isso.

Observando os parentes da jovem, percebeu que seria muito difícil cortejar Sakura. E quanto mais olhava para eles, mais se convencia de que devia levar Sakura embora. E se a data do casamento se aproximasse demais e ela não fosse por vontade própria, a levaria a força.

Tendo em mente o plano, sentiu-se mais relaxado.

Sakura se distraiu observando-o comer. Ele tinha um enorme apetite, mas exibia maneiras excelentes. Sentiu de repente que seria perigoso conhece-lo melhor.

Tão logo o banquete terminou, Sakura achou melhor sair do salão. Não queria que Karin a repreendesse e a fizesse admitir que fizesse algo errado.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver Gaara ao seu lado a acompanhando até seu quarto. Sem duvida ele fizera isso com a mesma esperteza que roubara o lugar de Orochimaru à mesa. O fato de não ter que suportar um beijo de boa noite do noivo era razão suficiente para que fosse grata à esperteza de Gaara.

A porta do quarto, ela se virou para desejar-lhe boa noite e o apanhou fitando-a com um olhar intenso.

- Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui. Embora não fosse necessário, eu apreciei muito.

Gaara observou os olhos verdes da jovem e decidiu que precisava fazer mais uma coisa antes de estar seguro para dar o passo seguinte. Colocou as mãos na porta, uma de cada lado de Sakura, e aproximou-se, até quase seus corpos tocarem. Considerou bons sinais os olhos arregalados e o leve arquejar de sua respiração. Enquanto curvava sua cabeça em direção a ela, observou seu rosto. A expressão mostrava que ela sabia o que iria acontecer, e o fato de ela não impedir o encorajou.

No momento em que os lábios de Gaara encostaram-se aos seus, Sakura sentiu uma onda de calor inundar-lhe o corpo todo com tanta força que ficou atordoada. Os lábios de Orochimaru não eram assim. A única reação que o noivo provocava nela era desinteresse, repugnância e medo.

No inicio, a pressão da língua em sua boca fechada a intrigou. Então, Gaara sugou levemente seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a suspirar e experimentar um sem-fim de reações pelo corpo todo. Entreabriu os lábios, e ele invadiu sua boca. Num segundo, ela estremecia sob o vigor das caricias.

Quando ele começou a se afastar, segurou-o pela frente da camisa, tentando puxa-lo de volta. Porem, ao ouvir rir com suavidade, recuperou o bom senso e o soltou. Enquanto o fitava atônita, Gaara abriu a porta e a fez entrar no quarto. Atordoada, ela o viu sorrir.

- Durma bem, Sakura – desejou antes de fechar a porta.

Sakura tocou os lábios com os dedos trêmulos. O coração estava disparado. Beijar um homem estando noiva de outro era um pecado terrível. No momento, com o sangue fervendo nas veias, resultado das sensações que acabara de experimentar, ela não se importava. Apenas esperava que a penitência não fosse muito grande.

**Sorry pela demora again XD. Nessas férias meu grupo cover de Super Junior tomou um pouco de tempo e tal ._.'**

**Vou ver se posto o próximo no domingo ok?**

**Obrigado pelas reviews *-***

**By sakiy-chan**


End file.
